


Affetto fraterno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ikki consola il piccolo Shun.
Series: Fenice sofferente [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465555
Kudos: 1





	Affetto fraterno

Affetto fraterno

Ikki accarezzò delicatamente i capelli verdi di Shun affondando le dita nella capigliatura morbida, scompigliandogli le ciocce.

"Va tutto bene”. La sua voce tremava. “Non me ne andrò di nuovo" sussurro roco.

Il fratello si era aggrappato alla sua maglietta con l'altra mano, spasmodicamente.

"Promettimelo" gemette il più piccolo.

"Te lo giuro" rispose Ikki. Il suo tono si fece più sicuro.

< Le sue mani bollenti e dure sembrano a tutti solo delle armi, coi loro pugni demoniaci; ma io so che sanno confortare e dare dolcezza… come in questo momento, con me > pensò Shun. Le lacrime brillavano sulle sue guance.

[102].


End file.
